Manual compound applicators normally utilize a trigger actuated advancement mechanism which pushes a push rod down a tubular reservoir which moves a plunger along the inside diameter of the tubular reservoir which in turn urges the compound housed within the tubular reservoir out through an exit end of the compound applicator.
By its very nature the advancement mechanism which is manually actuated creates pressure spikes within the tubular reservoir wherein the pressure is greatest when the trigger is first actuated and normally the pressure slowly decreases as one approaches the end of the trigger stroke.
These pressure fluctuations translate into variations in the quantity of material which is being ejected out of the end of the compound applicator thereby resulting in non-uniform distribution of the compound material that is being ejected out of the compound applicator.
There is a need for a compound applicator which minimizes the pressure fluctuations within the tubular reservoir thereby resulting in a more uniform distribution of material being ejected out of the compound applicator.